icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1972–73 QMJHL season
The 1972–73 QMJHL season was the 4th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The summer of 1972 saw the departure of the Saint Jerome Alouettes and the Verdun Maple Leafs from the league, reducing the circuit to eight teams. In an off-season lawsuit between the QMJHL and the OHA, the QMJHL gained a team, when the Montreal Junior Canadiens transferred leagues. The Michel Brière Memorial Trophy was first awarded to the league's most valuable player in honour of Michel Brière, who was killed in a car accident. Nine teams played 64 games each in the schedule. The Quebec Remparts finished first place in the regular season, and won the President's Cup, defeating the Cornwall Royals in the finals. Team changes * The Saint Jerome Alouettes ceased operations. * The Verdun Maple Leafs ceased operations. * The Montreal Junior Canadiens transfered from the Ontario Hockey Association to play in the QMJHL as the Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Andre Savard was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 42 points (18 goals, 24 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Québec Remparts defeated Trois-Rivières Ducs 4 games to 0. * Cornwall Royals defeated Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge 4 games to 0. * Sorel Éperviers defeated Laval National 4 games to 1. * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Shawinigan Bruins 4 games to 0. ;Semifinals * Québec Remparts defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 0. * Cornwall Royals defeated Sorel Éperviers 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Québec Remparts defeated Cornwall Royals 4 games to 3. Quebec Remparts advanced to the 1973 Memorial Cup. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Paul-André Touzin, Shawinigan Bruins * Left Defence - Al Sims, Cornwall Royals * Right Defence - Jean Landry, Québec Remparts * Left Winger - François Rochon, Sherbrooke Castors * Centreman - André Savard, Québec Remparts * Right Winger - Jacques Cossette, Sorel Éperviers * Coach - Claude Dolbec, Shawinigan Bruins ;Second team * Goalkeeper - André Lepage, Drummondville Rangers * Left Defence - Jean-Pierre Burgoyne, Shawinigan Bruins * Right Defence - Jean Bernier, Shawinigan Bruins * Left Winger - Claude Larose, Drummondville Rangers * Centreman - Denis Desgagnés, Sorel Éperviers * Right Winger - Blair MacDonald, Cornwall Royals * Coach - Orval Tessier, Québec Remparts * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Québec Remparts *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Québec Remparts ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, André Savard, Québec Remparts *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, André Savard, Québec Remparts *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Pierre Pérusse, Québec Remparts *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Rookie of the Year, Pierre Larouche, Sorel Éperviers *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Claude Larose, Drummondville Rangers Team Photos 72-73TRDucs.jpg|Trois Rivieres Ducs 72-73QueRam.jpg|Quebec Remparts Game Ads 72-73QMJHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal 72-73QMJHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons